merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea Witches
Sea witches, also known as sea hags, water hags and water witches, are powerful sorceresses and demons from the depths of the stormy seas. Characteristics Sea witches are dangerous sea demons who are famous for their bargains. Many seek sea witches for help. Sea hags will always help, but she will ask for a price and will always twist her promise. Her most famous bargains are with warm hearted mermaids. The sea hag will promise to transform the mermaid into a human for a month. If the mermaid fails to find love, the sea hag will capture and keep her in her lair until the mermaid decides to give up her immortality, dying in the process. Sea witches are powerful demons. They are famous for summoning fearsome storms and typhoons. They enjoy sinking ships, boats and other vessels. A sea witch's lair is surrounded with the bones of sailors the sea hag has killed. Sea hags can be summoned from the watery depths by mortals if they wish for her to grant a wish. Sea witches will grant their request but she will ask for something in return either a favour like killing a foe or offering something they posses such as their souls. However, the sea hag will twist their wishes, making them more like curses than wishes. Woe to those who break their bargains with the sea witch as her vengence is cruel and dark and the sea witch is both devious and merciless as well as relentless. Personality Sea witches are devious, cunning beings. They always, if they can, twist to truth and speak in riddles and lies. Sea witches usually use their bargains to further their own goals. The sea hag is cunning and more sly than a fox. However, she will harm any who stand in her way. As well as being cunning, she is also evil, merciless and ruthless. Sea hags can be vicious if angered. Appearance Sea witches are grotesque, fish-like hags with slimy blue, green tinged skin covered in scales and barnacles. A sea hag's face resembles a hideous old woman's head. Her jaws are filled with tiny, sharp green teeth, their eyes are reptilian and have spiny finned ears and hands. Instead of hair, a water hag possesses long dreadlocks made of kelp, coral and water weed. Underneath this nest of seaweed are long, venemous sea snakes. Hags wear rags and robes woven from fishing nets, scales, shells and seaweed. A sea witch has the lower body of an octopus with long algae and barnacle covered tentacles. Powers and Abilities Magic *Sea witches are extremely powerful sorceresses, even more powerful than the High Priestesses themselves. Sea hags posses a vast knowledge of magic and are as old as time. Sea hags are experts at casting curses, spells and enchantments. **Sea hags are mistresses of sea magic. With a simple shell, a water witch can trap the voices, souls or magic of her enemies and victims. Sea hags can use conch shells to summon fearsome storms and ferocious sea creatures. **Water witches are talented at potion making. They can make potions using any material from the ocean, including shells, scales, coral, seaweed and sand. **Sea witches have the power to strike bargains and grant wishes. Many seek the hag so that she can grant their hearts' desires and dreams. However, the sea hag is cruel and cold and enjoys twisting wishes, making them seem more like curses. The sea hag takes her bargains seriously and will punish those who intefere or break their bargains. *Water witches have power over their enviornment. They can control the forces of water such as tidal waves, currents and whirlpools. Like mermaids, hags can lift, control, harden, project and create water with their thoughts.With this power, water hags can create fearsome tsunamis and can drag ships down to the the bottom of the sea. Sea witches can also teleport by turning into water and can turn their whole bodies into liquid. *Sea witches have the power to create and control the weather and all its forces. Water hags can summon and control powerful, destructive storms such as typhoons, electrical storms, hurricanes and rain storms. This power allows them to control lightning, rain, wind and thunder. *These denzians of the deep can control all forms of aquatic flora such as kelp, coral, plankton and algae. They can summon water plants out of thin air and can control its movements and growth. *After centuries of absorbing mermaid immortality, water witches are now immortal beings. They can live for eternity without physically or mentally aging and have a strong immunity against magic. Abilities *Sea witches can breathe underwater in both freshwater and saltwater. Their voices are undiminished by water, allowing them to talk perfectly when submerged. They can also breathe air as well as a human. *Sea hags are much stronger than they appear. Their hands alone can crush a goblin into dust. Their scale covered tentacles are even stronger. A hag's tentacles can lift boulders off the ground and they can fling them with tremendous force. *Water witches are much more durable than any human. They can withstand humongous amounts of water preasure, freezing cold weather, boiling hot temperatures and attacks and spells that could easily kill a human. *The sea snakes in a hag's hair posses deadly dangerous venom. The poison within the sea snakes' fangs is fatal. Once bitten, a mortal will have only twenty four hours left to live. *Like an octopus, sea witches can release black ink from their tentacles. This dark ink has the power to stop magic, render beings with magic like witches and warlocks, powerless and can freeze magical creatures. Weaknesses Though they are immortal, a powerful spell can still destroy them. Powerful magic can also harm them. Unlike true immortals, the auger shell can kill them, turning their bodies into dust. Sea witches cannot walk on dry land. Though they can grow legs that enable them to walk like humans, they cannot step foot on dry land as it burns and scalds them. Sea hags are sensative to heat like lightning and fire. Fire can dry and scald their mucus covered skin and makes their skin red, hard and sore. Lightning can badly burn or even kill a sea witch.Category:MerlinCategory:Characters